Secrets All Around
by Will-Lehane
Summary: AU. Oz comes into town, with many secrets. The Angel Inc. Team comes too.. Crazyness ensews.
1. Chap 1

Authors note: Italics are thoughts expressed by the character.

Willow's room. Xander is sitting on the floor, playing with a puppy. Willow is leaning against the wall staring down at Xander and his new companion. Everything is happy there.

Buffy's room. Faith is staring out the window, content. Buffy is sleeping on the lounge chair. Everything is happy there.

Dawn's room. Oz is sitting on Dawn's bed, cross legged, playing on his laptop, while looking up at Dawn every once in a while. Dawn is looking in the mirror, applying lipgloss. Everything is happy there.

The Kitchen. Giles is making breakfast, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, toast. The whole nine yards. Everything is happy there

The Basement. Spike is sitting on the pullout bed. He looks deeply disturbed. The camera turns to reveal someone chained to the wall… Its Andrew. Things are not all right there.

The Kitchen. Giles pulls out 7 plates, and 8 glasses. He puts one of everything on all of the plates, and puts them on the Island. He pours out 7 glasses of orange juice, and one glass of blood (for spike we assume). He then takes out 6 coffee mugs; he sets them down on the counter. He takes some of the plates, goes into the dining room, and sets them down on the table, one for each of the places, each marked with name tags, that looked hand drawn (by Dawn of course). He then begins the task of telling everyone that breakfast is done, he starts with Spike knowing that he wont ask so many questions. He opens the basement door, and walks down the stairs.

"What are you doing up so early, watcher?"

"Breakfast is ready, go up to the dining room there is something that I have to tell all of you" He starts to leave.

"Hey Watcher?"

"Huh?"

"Daylight." It was a statement, not a question.

"Shades are already closed, along with all of the door blinds." Giles leaves. Spike goes up to the dining room and stands around next to the mirror.

Buffy's room. Faith jumps up from her trance, and look at the door, where Giles is now standing.

"You could have killed me just then, I hope you realize." Faith says

"Breakfast is ready, wake Buffy up, then come on down, I need to speak with all of you."

"But.."

"No questions. Just do it." He shuts the door, and makes his way to Dawns.

Dawn's room. Oz looks up from the game of solitaire, and looks at Giles.

"Hey."

"Breakfast." Giles says

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, dining room."

"Okay, Just a sec. We'll be there." Giles leaves the room; satisfied that Oz didn't ask questions.

Willow's Room. The door creaks open. Xander picks up the puppy and puts him in a box, lined with paper, and has toys in it. He stands up and looks at the door.

"Hey, G-man. When did you get up so early?"

"Yeah, Giles, you don't normally move around until 10." Willow says

"Xander, don't ever call me by that horrid name ever again. Willow I know, but I made breakfast."

"Fine, We'll be there in a minute." Xander replies. Giles closes the door, and starts walking down the stairs. _Huh no questions, I didn't think that would be possible. It must be a world record, Its been a week, and yet no questions have been asked. Huh._

The dining room. Everyone is seated around the dining table, except for Spike and Oz, who don't have seats. Oz, brought a plate from the table to a side table and ate over there. Spike sat in the corner of the room, and drank his blood. Willow and Buffy are sitting on one side, with Xander and Faith as the heads, and Dawn and Giles on the other side. Everyone is eating. Oz decides to break the ice.

"Hey, Will thanks for letting me stay here."

"Its not a problem Oz-man" Xander replies

"Yeah, Your like a brother to me, you can come over whenever you want." Dawn said

"Just as long as you don't go all wolf on me." Faith snickers

"No, I'm good" Oz says

"You better be good, because I know where all of the weapons are." Dawn snickers.

"You wouldn't use them." Oz says

"Yeah. Dawn, we haven't even trained you" Giles adds

"Yeah, like you would." Dawn says sad. Buffy clears her throat. Everyone gets quiet on her, and looks up. Buffy just looks up at Willow, and says

"Go ahead."

"Thank you." Willow says

"No problem" Buffy replies

"Actually guys I think that he was saying thank you, to me." Willow says

"What now?" Xander says

"Oz was saying thanks to me, because I let him stay here."

"Yeah, and again, thanks." Oz replies

"Still not a problem"

"Yeah, I just thought, because of Tara." Willow looks defeated, and plays with her eggs.

"Oz, some things have happened, Some things that I've been informed on, but I have no clue what happened to Tara. Guys what gives?" Faith asks

"She uh… She.. umm.." Willow struggles

"She passed away" Giles helps her

"My condolences." Oz says

"She was…She had…We were…" Willow looks up at Giles and then at Buffy for support.

"She and Willow had just gotten back together, and then an enemy of Blondie's here, shot Glinda right in the chest" Spike says

"I'm so sorry." Oz says

"Its really okay, She's in a better place."

"Ya know, what ever happened to that Warren guy?" Faith asks

"Willow.. she.." Giles started

"That's it, okay, Willow went all evil and killed no, wait, flayed him. Then Xander gave some speech about a crayon. So she turned good again. And she went with Giles to England to hone her magic. She got all better, and came back. Then like 4 months later, here we are." Spike sighed not believing that Faith didn't know.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm done, so.. I'm gonna go for a walk." Faith says

"I'll come with." Buffy says. Faith nodded

"Me too." Oz says

"But Oz.." Willow starts

"No, I need to think about some things, and to be honest, I really don't feel like talking to you currently." Buffy, Oz, and Faith leave the house without another word. Everyone starts leaving the room.

"Excuse me?" Giles starts everyone stops leaving, remembering that Giles had to speak with them.

"I'm leaving." Giles says

"Huh?" most everyone replies.

"A plane is leaving in a week, I'm going to be on it." Giles leaves without saying another word.

Outside the house. Buffy, Oz, and Faith are walking, with Oz, in-between the two slayers.

"Oz, you had said that you wanted to talk to us about something?" Buffy asks.

"Yeah, actually I did."

"Well?"

"Last time I was here I met Tara."

"Yeah, what about it?" Faith chimes in.

"There was something about her that I had recognized from when I traveled with Devin and them."

"What did you recognize?" Buffy asks

"If you'd let him finish!" Faith yells.

"Okay. I'm sorry, go ahead"

"I recognized her from an ad in the paper that I read."

"What about it?" Buffy asks

"Well, I didn't actually remember exactly, so I went online, and searched for her, there was an ad that come up."

"What was in it?" Faith asks, clenching her fists, hoping to god that it wasn't what she thought.

"It was an ad, about a girl, whose mother had died…" Buffy starts to say something to this, but Oz screams.

"If you interrupt me one more time, I'm gonna punch you in the face!" Buffy punches him in the nose without thought. Faith reacts by picking up Buffy by her shoulders and throwing her into the yard to the left of them, Buffy slammed into the garden gnome. Getting up, she said:

"That wasn't very nice." Faith meanwhile is picking up Oz. Buffy stands on her feet for a moment. Until falling to her feet, unconscious. Faith picks Oz up, and lifts him over her shoulder, and runs over to Buffy, Sets Oz, down, and starts shaking Buffy.

"Buffy, come on! Buffy! Your stronger then this! Come on!!! Buffy, you can't do this to me! Buffy! Buffy!" A strange man walks up during this.

"I think that she can do anything now." Faith spins around, and stand up, fists clenched, crying, speaking through teeth.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Nobody that you know."

"Answer me!"

"Where is she?"

"I'll be asking the questions now! Who are you looking for!!?

"Tara Maclay."

"Why!!?? Who the hell are you?!!!?"

"Her brother"

Willow's room. Xander and Willow are sitting on the bed. Suddenly Xander's phone rings. He answers it.

"Hello… Umm I don't remember, okay, hold on, I'll be I a sec. Just stall" He hangs up, and grabs Willows hand, and starts walking toward the door.

"What? Where are we going?" Willow asks

"Oz, needs help." Willows eyes turn black.


	2. Chap 2

Outside the house. Faith is now crying hysterically. Oz and Buffy are both still unconscious. Tara's brother is standing next to the tree.

"I just need to talk to her."

"Who are you!! What's your name?! And your social security number?"

"Donny. Tara's sister. Oh, and 1652… Hey, I'm not supposed to tell you that" Willow and Xander come running up, Willow with pitch black hair, and black eyes.

"Eximete!!!" Willow screams, and points her hand to Donny, causing him to be lifted off the ground, and hovering 6 feet in the air. Xander walks over to Faith, who picks up Buffy, and, nods to Oz, signaling Xander to do the same.

"Vis zenobia!!! Solvere!!!" Willow screams, causing Donny to drop to the ground, and then start walking the way that they came.

"Willow, what was that?" Xander asks

"Nothing." Her hair turning back to normal as well as her eyes "I have just gained control of his body."

"Right. How is he walking?"

"Because I will it."

"Okay, well we have to get them home, all of them." Xander says

The living room, Giles and Spike are sitting down. Suddenly the door blasts open, right off its hinges, Donny walks in, turning like an robot. Followed by Xander carrying Oz, Willow, and Faith carrying Buffy. Giles and Spike jump up and run over to them, Giles takes Oz from Xander. Spike tries to do the same for Buffy, but Faith won't let him.

"I got her!!" Faith runs upstairs with Buffy in tears. Giles has laid Oz on the couch, Dawn came rushing in with the medical supplies. She starts cleaning up his broken and bleeding nose.

The basement

Willow is tying up Donny right next to Andrew. Donny realizes what is happening, because Willow had let go of his control.

"Who the hell is that?" Donny asks, meaning Andrew

"The last person who crossed me. You don't wanna do that."

"Is he dead?"

"No, he is just unconscious, why do you want to die?"

"No Ma'am."

"Good, now shut up"

Willow storms out.

Buffy's room. Faith has laid Buffy on her bed. Faith is now pacing around the room, talking to her.

"Okay, you cant just invite me into your house and then go and do that!! Why? Did you think that I'd be able to handle it? Why now? You know that I can handle this. After everything that has happened, I can't deal with this too!"

Faith punches a whole in the wall, right next to the mirror.

"Now you see what happened? This is all your fault, if you hadn't asked me to come, you wouldn't have hit Oz, then I wouldn't have thrown you. Why the hell does He have to come here anyway! Its not like he already knows that Tara died!! Oh, god, why did she have to die? Why couldn't Red get hit? Oh, god, Red, it must have been horrible for her."

Faith is now twirling her stake constantly. And still pacing.

"If only that there was a way! I got it! B! I got it, I'll bring her back, and Tara will make everything better. Tara always makes everything better. Don't move I'll be back, soon. Yeah, that's realistic, tell the person who's incapable of moving, not to move. Faith is a very smart person, you just remember that Buffy."

Faith turns to leave, she peaks her head out of the door, then thinks better of it, she closes the door, and locks it from the inside. She runs over to the window, and Slides out onto the shingles. She takes out her cell phone. And presses speed dial 1, the screen says "Xander, Cell", she backspaces, and presses 2, the screen says "Buffy, Home", she backspaces, she presses speed dial 3, the screen says "Guy with bull whip", she backspaces, and presses 4, the screen changes and now say "Angel, Hyperion" She presses talk. The line is ringing. Someone answers

"Hey, Waz up, Angel helps the helpless" Someone says on the other line

"I need Wes."

"Okay, well, he's out right now, but if you'll come in, on of our associates will meet with you."

"No, I. Need. Wes."

"Okay, I understand that Ma'am, but.."

"Ma'am? Excuse ME?"

"I'm sorry, you sound like a lady, I'm sorry sir.. But you have to listen."

"Its Faith."

"Faith?"

"Yeah, we met before, Slayer, the second one, Look Mr. Gunn."

"Its just Gunn."

"Right. Well, something happened here, and I need Wes, and Maybe Angel, Heck you come too having another fighter wont hurt."

"Okay, but."

"No buts.. 1630 Revello drive, Make sure to be here in 5 hours, or less." She hung up, not letting him finish. She climbs back into the room.

"Okay, he's coming, all of them, don't you worry, it'll be just…" Suddenly she is pulled out the window, by someone.

The unknown person and her fall to the ground, she rolls and kicks him into the living room window. She jumps and rolls into the house after him. She finds that the only person in the living room, laying on the broken coffee table, groaning is Connor. And, of course, unsuspecting Oz, who lies on the couch, untouched, from the two beings who came the window above him.

"Huh?"

"I met you before." Connor said pulling himself off the ground, and the coffee table. Giles, Spike, Willow, Dawn, and Xander crowd around the entrance to the living room, they don't dare get between Faith and her prey.

"Yeah, Junior, what are you doing her? And why did you bring me down here?"

"That was actually a mistake"

"Yeah, you bet it was." They are now circling each other

"No, pulling you out of the window was a mistake. I meant to pull my self in, but you're not as sturdy as I thought that you would be."

"I'm not very sturdy when somebody comes up from behind me, and pulls me out of a window!" We notice that Dawn is eyeing Connor.

"Again, I didn't mean to do that. And what's with the whole predator/prey circling thing?"

"Sorry, I didn't even notice, come here you." She stops moving, and motions Connor to get closer. He walks up to her, and they shake hands.

"Its all right guys, I know this brat, Why are you here?" Faith responds

"Everyone is coming, but I just got here first" Connor says. Putting her arm around Connor, as they walk between the group, they dissipate and move to different corners, Until Faith speaks up.

"Hey, guys don't worry about it, Junior will clean it up."

"What? That wasn't my fault, you pushed me through the window."

"Yeah, but you pulled me out." Faith just smiles wildly and walks upstairs.

Buffy's room. Faith unlocks the door, then moves over to Buffy, and checks her pulse. It's not there. Buffy had died. Faith screams out as loud as she can. She continuous to scream until Willow and Xander and Connor burst into the door, then she passes out. Willow runs over to Buffy, checking her pulse, Xander starts CPR, Connor Yells.

"Giles!! Spike!!!" Giles and Spike burst in to the room, Spike runs over to Faith, picks her up and leaves the room, and Giles runs over to the now hysterical Willow.

"Connor, take her into another room, close the door behind you." He does so. Now it's just Xander and Giles, Giles is pumping the blood flow, and Xander is giving her breaths.

"One, Two, Three, Four." Giles whispers, while pumping at the same time. Once Giles reaches 4 Xander gives Buffy a breath. This goes on for almost 5 minutes, before Giles gives up, he stops pumping and just starts to turn away. Then Xander starts pumping. With no success. Xander falls to the ground, crying. Giles moves over to him, and holds him close as he cries for her.

The next morning. Xander is still with Buffy's body, still crying. Willow comes in, and just lifts him up, like a little baby, and takes him down stairs, because Oz had woken up.

"I don't understand." Giles starts. Everyone just stares at him, eyes puffy and red from crying. Dawn is standing next to Connor, who leans into him. Connor pulls her into an embrace. Oz is standing next to Faith, who is still sleeping. Giles is standing next to, the now not moving Xander, who has just been laid on the chair. Willow hugs Giles.

"Huh?" Oz mumbles

"What was that?" Giles says

"You said, that you didn't understand something."

"Yeah."

"Well, what was it that you didn't understand?"

"Oh, um. You had started saying something about Tara's mom, that she had died?"

"Yeah, she did."

"By who?"

"What?"

"Who killed Tara's mother?"

"Oh, um, that was actually confided in me with trust, I don't want to betray somebody, by telling."

"But who?" Oz just looks over to Faith. Everyone gets the hint. Spike leaves, and comes back with Donny. He throws him back where the coffee table used to be.

"What? Who are you people?!" Donny screams.

"What happened to your mom?" Spike asks. Connor recognizes Donny from somewhere, pulling away from Dawn, he walks up to him.

"Answer the question." Connor says.

"Okay what do you want me to say? That, that person killed her?"

"Faith did?" Dawn asks.

"Yeah, no duh!" Donny snickers

"Shut up, or I swear by goddess I will end you!" A voice boomed. Everyone looks up to Connor, but he just looks around the room also. Suddenly, Tara walked into the room, from upstairs, wearing black leather pants (just like faiths, only baggier) A black tanktop and a black jacket. With her pitch-black hair very curly.

"Hello guys." She says, right as the door smashes down, and Gunn and Angel, and Wes and Fred break in.

"Hey guys!" Angel Inc. says excited to be here.


	3. Chap 3

Thanks for the review, made me feel really good. Hope you like this chapter too!

Okay, here ya go, chapter 3

The living room, Tara is standing on the stairs looking at Gunn, Angel, Wes, and Fred, who have just broken into the door that Xander had just fixed. Connor, Oz, Giles, Willow, Dawn, and Spike just marvel at everything that has just happened in their walkway. Dawn runs over to Fred, and pulls her deeper into the house, and they run into the kitchen. Wes walks over to Giles and they shake hands. Angel goes over to Connor and they stand next to each other. Gunn goes over to Faith, and sits down next to her. Tara comes down the stairs, and comes over in front of Oz and Willow.

"Hey, I can explain everything." Everyone except Donny nods their heads. The first thing that Tara does is commands Donny up.

"Get up." Tara says with more force then ever seen from her before, she almost sounds evil. Donny scrambles to get up.

"Look, Tara, honey, I never meant to.."

"Shut up." Tara says, and pushes Donny into a chair, and is magically bound and gagged.

"Okay, explaining, I can do it. Let me just say that, this man, is horrible, worse then any of you can imagine. You don't want to be anywhere near him, and if you are, you want a lot of weapons between the two of you, preferably on your side. Now I know what happened to Buffy, and then Faith, I was called here because of that. Oz, you have to know that it is in no way your fault. What happened to Buffy… is indescribable. What happened to Faith, I'll get to that later, but right now, there are more important things at hand. Like for example, what happened to…"

The incredible woman entering the house, with tanned skin, and brown hair with loose curls cuts off Tara. She just walked in and everyone immediately looked at her, and shut up. Wearing three-inch heals, black leather pants (just like Faith's, only tighter) and a nice white tanktop, with a bright red leather jacket. It was Cordy. And she was pissed off.

The Living room. Cordy has just walked in. She notices Faith, she runs over to her side, pushing everyone out of her way. She kneels down to her side, and holds out her hands, one above Faith's head, and one near she stomach. A bright Blue light shines from her hands. Faith jumps up. Faith and Cordy walk over to Tara and they stand all in a line. They look like the evil three musketeers. They hold hands, with Tara in the middle, and Cordy on her left, and Faith on her right. Cordy pulls out a piece of paper, and Faith holds one of the side of if. They start whispering.

"Adduce veritatum in lucem. Accipitat laura suam requiatam reposcant anima suum regnum." They whisper together, just like a single voice. All of their hair turns just likes Tara, pitch-black. They disappear, leaving everyone in the room stunned. Dawn comes back into the living room with Fred. Fred goes over to Gunn, and holds his hand. Dawn goes over to Connor and hugs him. Angel goes over to Spike, they nod and go upstairs. Wesley and Giles go down to the basement. Gunn pulls up a chair next to the couch, Fred sits in it. Dawn breaks away from Connor and runs upstairs to her room. Connor runs after her. Gunn, Fred, Oz, and Willow are the only people left in the living room. Gunn is looking at the couch where Faith used to be. Willow looks down at her toes. Oz goes upstairs, sensing something.

Buffy's room. Buffy's body has been removed. Spike is standing on one side of the bed, Angel is on the other side. They are both staring where Buffy was. They are both crying.

"I don't know what to say." Spike says

"I know what you mean."

"Yep, it just feels so…"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh" Spike responds.

Willow's room. Faith, Tara, and Cordy are sitting on the bed. Oz walks in.

"I want to help" He says

"Really? Why?"

"The Key and The Destroyer have to rule, or you couldn't. I've done my homework, you do you think that I would come here? For a cup of tea?" He leaves leaving them with grim faces. Oz goes back down stairs

The living room. Everyone is cleaning up the coffee table

"Where'd you go?" Gunn asks

"Bathroom." Oz says, not explaining anything.

The basement, Wesley is looking at the chained up Andrew. Giles is looking at the floor, twiddling his fingers.

"Why is this man chained up?" Wesley asks

"Hmm. Oh, he got on Willow's nerve."

"Right, remind me not to do that."

"Okay."

"Yep" Wesley says

"Why did you come here?"

"We got a call."

"Alright."

Dawns room. Dawn is crying on her bed. Connor is standing in the doorway. Connor walks up to her. She sits up, and leans on his arm.

"I understand." Connor says

"What do you understand?"

"How you feel."

"How could you, you don't have a Buffy."

"Yeah, but I know that she was like a mom to you, and my mom died."

"I'm sorry."

"Its no problem really, I mean, she died while giving birth to me."

"Me too, my mother died also."

"How?"

"A tumor in her brain. There was nothing that I could do."

"Hey, your gonna be fine, I wont let anything happen to you."

"How?"

"You have so many people in your life that love you."

"Right, then how come so many of them keep leaving me?"

"Look, you still have Giles, and Spike and Angel, Gunn, Wes, Fred, Xander, Willow, and Oz."

"Giles is too busy with out a job, Spike is still torturing Andrew, Angel never calls, Gunn is always fighting vamps, Wes it too suck up, Fred always has her nose in a book, Xander is always at a construction site, Willow is doing so much magic its gonna kill her just not literally, and Oz is always in Tibet so he never comes back. "

"Hey, but look at them all now, they all came together in a time of need."

"And that time of need just happens to be Buffy."

"No, it wasn't Buffy."

"What do you mean?"

"We, or actually I got a call from Riley, saying that something was going to happen to Faith, so I came here and watched her."

"But you never showed yourself?"

"Not until I knew what was going to happen."

"What was going to happen?"

"She was going to…" The little puppy that pushes open the door cuts off Connor.

"Puppy!" Dawn squeals. She jumps off the bed and go over to the puppy, and puts it on the bed. She goes to shut the door, then goes over to her desk, and takes out a little tug-of-war toy, she returns to the puppy, and begins to play with it. Connor doesn't know what to think of the puppy.

"That's a dog?"

"No silly, it's a puppy. Its like a dog, just smaller and younger."

"Can I play with it?"

"It?"

"Um.. Him?"

"Wrong again."

"Sorry, can I play with her?" Dawn just smiles, Connor comes over to her, and gives her a kiss on the cheek, and then proceeds by taking the toy from her. Dawn goes over to her chair, and takes out her laptop, and starts looking for a memorial service for Buffy.

The living room. Gunn is sitting on the couch, with Fred sitting on his lap. Willow and Oz are cleaning up the coffee table mess. Donny is still tied up to the chair. Xander is sitting in a lounge chair, next to the couch.

"What did you mean, You never meant to?" Fred says, talking to Donny

"Huh, oh, I um…"

"Spit it out. Now."

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not very happy right now."

"So what?"

"When my girls not happy! I'm not happy!" Gunn screams

"Okay, I told her that if she ever left, I would kill all of her friends"

"What?" Willow says

"Excuse me? You can't kill us." Oz says

"What do you mean?" Donny asks not understanding.

"I mean, nobody can kill any of us, we are one." Willow says

"I have more power then you can imagine."

"No you don't." Gunn says

"Yes I do!"

"I've gone evil and had all of the worlds power at my finger tips, Oz is a werewolf, he is connected to a primal force, that you could never understand, Fred spent 5 years in a hell dimension where humans were treated like cows. Faith and Buffy are slayers, the only people in the world who can possess more power then you could hope to imagine, Dawn was a Key, that could unlock the entire evil world, Angel and Spike are the worst vampires in the history of the world. Connor was The Destroyer, nobody can stop him. Wes and Giles used to work at the council with every piece of history at their fingertips, they know more then you will in your entire life. Do you understand?" Willow babbled

"Yeah, everyone single one of those things happened in the past. You have no power now."

"Yes we do. Fred says

"Says the cow slave."

"You little" Fred lunges at him, Gunn grabs her

"Hey, he's not worth it."

"You're right, you're not worth my time." Fred says

"See, no power."

"We have power, we just won't tap into it for a worthless piece of crap like you." Oz says

"What, because you just have a lifetime supply?"

"You couldn't hope to grasp the source of our power."

"Yeah, its probably just a book" Spike walks in.

"Actually its every single book of magic in the world. You wouldn't want to end up like Andrew would you?"

"Why?"

"We tapped into it, that's how he got how he is now." Willow responds

"Get him out of our sight." Fred says. Spike picks up the chair, and takes him down to the basement. Around five minutes pass.

"I still don't understand. And I should, I mean, I normally understand things like this." Fred says

"How so baby?" Gunn asks

"I just don't understand why they left."

"Well, who would want to stay up here after what had just happened?" Oz responds with.

"I don't think that they'll do it" They all nod, thinking that Fred is talking about Angel and Spike killing Donny. "But they have good reason, I mean what he did, its horrible. So I understand why, with all the shock"

"The shock, they fled upstairs like a bunch of sissies, they should have stayed down here, and tried to figure out how to get them back. They came and then left in like 4 seconds, I mean did any of you realize what they were chanting? It sounded like Latin, but it might not have been…" Willow continue to babble to herself.

"It was a calling power spell." Everyone looks at Xander who has awoken.

"But, Xand… how?"

"Even thought I was sleeping, I could tell what was happening around me, It like looking through a cloudy window, you can still see everything, it's just distorted. I did have some time to think, about everything. I understand everything a little bit clearly now. Cordy came because she had a vision of Buffy dying, She got the vision from Tara, Who sent it to her because Faith contacted the sprit realms, and told the guardians that the slayer line was going to end. She knew this because Cordy had a vision of Donny murdering Faith. Cordy had gone to find Faith and let her know, triggering Faith to go to the guardians."

Everyone is stunned that Xander had known all of this. Suddenly Tara, Cordy, and Faith appear in the middle of the room. They walk to the couch, Gunn and Fred get up. They sit down, Tara in the middle, Faith on the left and Cordy on the right. Their hair and eyes turn back to normal.

"Any questions?" They say as a single voice.

Oh.. Cliffy!!!

What do you think?


	4. Chap 4

Okay, another chapter up and running. Much Whoo and Hoo.

The living room. Faith, Tara, and Cordy have just came back. Willow and Oz are shocked that Xander just gave such a speech, and more that Faith, Tara, and Cordy are back. Fred and Gunn are standing next to the lamp. Spike and Angel come rushing down stairs, apparently they smelt that the girls came back. Dawn and Connor came back as well. They are all gathered around the couch.

"I have a couple." Oz says.

"Go for it." The three say as one voice (the three being Faith, Tara, and Cordy)

"Okay, like Xander said, Cordy had gotten a vision, but why didn't you get it sooner?" Before Cordy has a chance to answer,

Riley opens the door and runs over to Xander. The entire time, he was saying,

"I'm here, Xander, why did you activate the devise? I'm here!" Xander jumps up from his chair. He goes over to Riley and gives him a handshake. Xander then turns back to everyone. He has a 'uh-oh' face on.

"Obviously I have some explaining to do." Every female in the room nods, them and Gunn. Xander motions to the space next to the lamp, and another couch appears, He then makes a wave near the phone, and 4 chairs appear.

"You all are going to need to sit down." They all do so. He begins explaining

"Okay. Let me just say this, everyone of you, know me in someway or another, weather its direct, or through the whole 6 degrees thing. Which Will, I still don't really understand, your gonna have to tell me about that later.

The point being, you all came here because I called you. I'm gonna get back to that later, but first I'm gonna tell you all a story, It's about a man in high school. Who just happened to be possessed by hyenas, now this man, he still remembers all about that experience, even thought he told all of his friends that he didn't remember any of it.

During the possession he had a variety of thoughts, some that I will not share, because we have a minor in the room, or actually 2. But that's not the issue, one of these thoughts, was very important. About the pack. Thee pack, the pack of his friends, or anyone remotely knowing of this man.

He felt that he had to protect his pack, no matter how far away they went he would always remain in contact with them. Now seven years later, he is still doing that, he remains in contact with everyone that has ever came in contact with him, or at least the important ones. Now I am that man, all of you know that, especially willow. I was so mean to you.

Okay, back on point, I called all of you here, each for a different reason. I'm gonna start with Riley. He gave me a device that once activated, would call him back here at a moment's notice; it would send a transmission to his cell phone. Then within a couple of hours, Riley would be here, which is how he got here now, I activated the device once I found out about Buffy, I felt, no, I feel that he should know. And Riley, I'm so sorry, but I'll have to get to that part of the story later, because we have more pressing issues then Buffy right now.

Mainly me. I have been in constant contact with all of you, especially those who live in LA. Because I know that you guys could be here in 3 hours notice. I wanted to make sure that you all were kept up to date on the recent occurrences here in Sunnydale.

Okay, Connor I called you because Dawn has been feeling very lonely lately, and I can tell by both of your blushes you have been getting to know each other. And easy dead boy, your lovely boy is fine. Oz, I called you here, because I knew that you would offer a level head during all of this.

Gunn, it never hurts to have some muscle on hand, but I don't think that you are just the muscle, you can handle a lot more then that, I think that Alonna would feel the same. Fred, I need someone that can so much math at once, not only is Dawn flunking math, I have some bills that just don't work for me, and a prophecy that has been bugging me.

Cordy, you are the central force in Angel Inc. If it wasn't for you, they would have crashed and burned, you are the heart. Tara, I bless you for listening to everything that I have said to you over the years. You have no idea how much Willow has missed you, but then you just might being as how I've told you so much every day for the past year and a half.

Faith, I love you deeply, You make it so I can get up in the morning, just to see your picture on my stand, I love waking up to your face. Knowing that you are paying for your crimes, that gives me such a good feeling deep down. But you already know that, being as how I have called you every day sense you were in prison.

Yes, Willow that is why my phone bills are so high. I believe that I have answered most if not all of your questions. So I'm gonna ask all of you to leave, and let me sleep, because its now, 3:30 in the morning, and sunrise will be coming shortly."

Everyone left with such a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, except for Spike, who stayed there.

"What prophesy?" Spike asks.

"The one where The Key, and the Destroyer destroy the world, but I don't think that will happen, the Key is long gone now, and we don't know anyone by the name of The Destroyer." Xander hoped to a couch, and curled up, and went to sleep. Spike leaves, not feeling that Xander has explained everything yet. Xander looks back at him, then rolls off to sleepy town.

Willows room. Cordy, Faith, and Tara are sitting on the bed. Oz comes in.

"Hey, Will, can I borrow some… Oh, hello everyone."

"Willow isn't here." Tara says, slipping off the bed and going up to Oz's face.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed" He sniffs the air.

"You don't smell me do you?" Cordy says. Oz shakes his head

"Its weird huh? Knowing somebody for so long, getting to know their scent, then on day looking at them, and immediacy knowing that its not the same. That they've changed." Faith adds

"Its because of her magic, it diluted her smell, made it wrong. But sometimes wrong is right." Cordy adds. Oz is just letting them finish each other's sentences.

"She murdered Warren, because he killed me. She had the right intention." Tara adds

"But the wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing. So before you come in here and accuse use of destroying the world, because of something that Xander said, maybe you should get the facts straight. Because we came back didn't we?" Faith finishes

"Yeah but for how long? And for what reason?" Oz asks

"Long enough. For whichever." Tara says.

"Fine." Oz leaves, and closes the door.

"Okay, back to the matter at hand, Willow murdered a human, and now she thinks that she can just walk around with the goody-two-shoes? We'll show her" Faith says. Willow appears next to her desk.

"Who summoned me?" Willow asks.

"We did. Willow you have done some horrible things, and they end now. Your job with the slayer is to protect the innocent, not punish the guilty, and you crossed that line. We won't let it happen again." They said as one voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"You murdered a human. Or have you forgotten?" Tara says

"No, I haven't, and I won't. What I did, it haunts me every single day of my life, some days I cant get up in the morning because of it. But I do, despite of it, I'm earning my redemption, and what are you doing, You think that you can just stroll into out lives, after being away for so long. And I'm talking about all you. So before you start attacking me, get the facts straight." Willow storms out.

"This is going to be fun" Faith says, the girls laugh.

The Kitchen. Dawn is making popcorn for Connor, Who is standing near the stove. He is watching Dawn dance as she puts the popcorn in the microwave. Dawn turns around.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I think that its cute."

"Oh really?" She makes her way over to Connor

"Yeah, I mean the only girls that dance that I know of are Fred, when she's dusting, and Cordy when she listens to music, but I don't look at them the way that I look at you."

"And how's that?"

"Maybe if you dance some more, I'll tell you." She starts shaking her hips, and does this movement throughout her body to an unknown beat.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, perfect." Connor gets up and moves toward her, and, he takes her hand, puts them behind his neck and hold her waist, they start dancing together. They dance while looking into each other's eyes. They don't notice Angel and Spike looking at them. Connor leans down to give her a kiss, she returns the gesture. This is too much for both of the vamps, they shout in the movement.

"Connor no!"

"Bit, why?"

Connor and Dawn pull away from each other, and Connor slams into the stove, and Dawn into the fridge. They look toward their shoes. Angel reaches over to Connor, and pulls him close; Spike does the same with Dawn.

"Keep your sun from touching my Bit!!" Spike yells at the same time that Angel yells,

"Get your little Bit away from my sun!" Connor and Dawn break away from the grasps of their elders, Connor grabs hold of Dawn, and pulls her close to his chest, they make their way toured the door.

"It was our choice, now back off. There is nothing that you can do about it. Stop being so protective Spike!!"

Dawn says, opening the door. Connor starts backing out into the Sunlight.

"Don't come after us"

Connor says, as they leave the threshold and they start running side by side. Connor jumps up to the top of the wall, he sits done on it, he holds out his hand for Dawn, he pulls her up, then they both jump to the other side of the wall, out of Spike and Angel sight.

Meh.. Review if you wanna.


	5. Chap 5

The dining room. Riley is looking out the window. Angel walks in.

"Commando man."

"Angelus."

"Its just Angel now."

"Is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you show up all of a sudden, and you want me to believe that your good again?"

"You showed up after me, why are you of all people giving me lip?"

"I want to make sure that she's in good hands."

"She's gone, not coming back, not by mystical laws, or medical. She's dead. I understand that, why cant you?"

"Cordy isn't dead."

"No, but you will be if you don't tell me why your talking about Cordy not being in good hands"

"I don't think that she should be with you."

"But she should be with you?"

"Yes"

"Your married!"

"Divorced"

"Oh, poor baby. Why?"

"She left me"

"No you know how Buffy felt."

"What?"

"Wow, so you don't know about that? Buffy was there when it took off, apparently Xander talked to her, and convinced her to try and stop you, But when she got there, you were taking off. She called me and cried all night. You have no idea how much she was hurting."

"She didn't say anything"

"What are you talking about? She screamed at you, you didn't move a muscle."

"Your lying"

"No I'm not"

"You wanna go?"

"Here?"

"Bring it on." They lunge at each other, and then Spike comes and pulls them away from each other.

"Guys, this isn't the time or place" Spike says, then he goes back to the kitchen.

"What devise?"

"What?"

"When you came, you said something about activating the devise. What devise?"

"I gave Xander a devise, that if he pressed it, I would be here in a second."

"Why did he press it?"

"I don't know, I haven't gotten time to talk to him about it."

"Well you better."

"You better back off."

"Don't test me boy." Angel said seething with anger. Riley just leaves the room.

Dawns room, Oz is looking out the window he saw everything with Connor and Dawn. He isn't very happy. Riley comes in to talk with him.

"Hey, what's up?" Riley asks

"They ran away."

"Who"

"Dawn, and Connor."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, okay? Don't push me to do something that I don't want to." Oz says seething with anger.

Willows room. Cordy, Tara, and Faith are on the bed. They are talking.

"She did it." Cordy says.

"Who?" Both Tara and Faith ask

"Dawn. She left with him."

"Everything is in place." Faith says

"The world is going to end, in exactly 48 hours, starting now" Tara says

"And we had everything to do with it, with the exception of Oz." Cordy replies. They get of the bed and head over to the window and look out.

Buffy's room, Xander is sitting on the bed, with Willow.

"Why did he come back?" Xander asks

"I thought that you said that he was welcome anytime?"

"He is, I just would like to know why he did this time."

"I don't know, he just did."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No. Why would it?"

"The fact that he can just walk on in whenever he wants."

"Well not exactly, he calls before, he doesn't just walk in."

"We are talking about Angel right?"

"No, I was actually talking about Oz.. but sure.."

The Basement. Giles and Wesley are playing chess. Giles is crying. Andrew is still chained up, next to him is Donny, bound and gagged.

"Who called you?"

"Faith." He moves a piece

"Why?" He moves a piece

"I don't know, she said something about Buffy, and she was on speaker, so everybody had to come."

"I still don't understand why Gunn came. I mean I understand about Fred, and being the muscle. But still… Checkmate."

"He didn't want to stay at the hotel by himself"

"Right."

The Living room, Fred and Gunn are laying on the couch, The puppy is sleeping on the little pillow beside them.

"I'm sorry about Faith."

"Me too, I mean even thought I didn't know her. I've been told so much about her by Xander."

"Xander calls you?" Gunn asks

"Yeah, every week, he wants us to be kept up on all of the recent news. Every single last detail."

"That's gonna freak me out, how come you always say that its Willow?"

"huh? What? No!"

"Are you lying to me?"

"No, Charles, I just I don't understand what your saying."

"How come whenever Xander calls, you always tell me that its Willow?"

"Oh, I didn't even notice that I did it."

"Yeah, well okay, just don't do it again."

"Okay"

"Would you intentionally lie to me?"

"No, I thought that I already explained this to you!"

"Well maybe not!"

"I'm sorry okay? Xander thinks that you don't like him. So if I told you that it was him, he thought that you would come and beat him up!!"

"Okay, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Yeah, just don't do it again, I hate yelling."

"But you do it a lot."

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear."

"Better be nothing"

"It was"

The house behind the summers house. Dawn and Connor as standing right next to a wall. Suddenly Dawn glows a bright green, Connor glows bright blue. They are lifted off the ground, and we faintly hear someone saying something…

"The Key and the Destroyer, together finally, now the earth will crumble before them" They are drawn back to the ground, They're eyes are Black and they're clothes are now leather. Dawn with Leather pants and a black tank top. Connor with leather pants, and a black muscle shirt. A evil smile forms on both Connor and Dawn's faces. They start walking off, they hold hands while walking. They walk up to another wall, Connor just waves his hand, and the wall gets blown up. They keep walking, not missing a beat.

The unknown voice speaks again, while we fade into Oz's face, saying the words.

"The world will crumble".

Dawn's room. Oz and Riley are still looking out the window.

"What the hell was that? Did you see it?" Riley says. Oz takes a knife out of his hand, and stabs Riley in the stomach. Riley falls to the ground.

"Oh, its just The Key and The Destroyer, off to end the world and of course I saw it. Why would I go through so much trouble to bring both of them together, and then let you ruin it? The Key and The Destroyer, will rule the world, and I will be they're right hand man, along with Faith, Cordy, and Tara of course Nobody will stop us." Oz has an evil grin on his face.

Fade to Willows room. Cordy, Faith, and Tara all have the same evil grin.

"Its started" Faith says

"The world will crumble" Cordy says

"And we will rule." Tara says

The living room. Fred has called everyone there. Faith, Cordy, Tara, and Oz are standing in the doorway. Gunn, Xander and Willow are sitting on a couch, with the puppy sleeping on Gunn. Giles, Wesley, Riley, Angel, and Spike are standing around the new coffee table.

"Everybody there is something that I really have to share"

"I thought you said that." Xander starts.

"I know, but I can't keep lying anymore." Gunn sits up now interested in what she has been keeping from him. The puppy shifts, but doesn't wake up.

"Everyone, I know this is going to be a bit of a shock after being a bit of a shock. But um. I have to say it."

"What is it?" Giles asks

"I'm pregnant." Fred says, just ripping the Band-Aid completely off. Gunn just stares at her, and at Xander. He makes the conclusion.

"He knew!!" Gunn says, pointing at Xander

"Hey, don't bring me into this, I told her to tell you."

"Well, your in it now!! How, how, how, how could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how you would react" All the anger sinks from Gunn's face. He gets up to her, while picking up the puppy.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make."

"What? Now? No, no!" Fred freaks out

"Honey its okay. Everyone, We're gonna have a baby."

"Oh, thank god." Fred sighs

"Fred, what did you think that he would say?" Willow asks, curious

"I thought that he was going to tell you the fact that…"Fred gets cut off by Gunn

"Honey, I thought that we talked about this."

"I know, but we have to tell them sometime."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Sense when were you in charge?"

"Sense I got pregnant"

"Your gonna play that card every time aren't you?"

"Uh-huh"

"Okay, go ahead, tell them."

"Tell us what?" Faith demanded

"See now, that doesn't sound like somebody who wants to know" Gunn says

"Charles, I'm going to tell them"

"Why haven't you done it already?"

"You keep interrupting me"

"Well, go ahead, I'll be quiet."

"Okay, like 3 weeks ago. We um. Charles.. Um.. We are going.. To.. Um."

"I proposed to her" Everyone has shock written on their faces. Oz walks over to Willow.

"Sense everyone is sharing, I might as well do the same, Willow. I'm still in love with you." Angel stands up

"I love you Cordy" Spike gets up

"Glinda, you gotta come back to me." Cordy and Tara run to respected people. Leaving Faith just standing there. Xander speaks up

"You've always been the one Faith." Faith tears up, and goes over to Xander.


	6. Authors Note

Authors note:

Due to my computer crashing, i wont continue this story, unless i have reviews telling me that i should. Also i have no more inspiration for it. I am currently asking my BETAS if they had any of the files, but so far, i dont think that they do.

Thanks to all who read. You've been great.

Will-Lehane-


End file.
